


Breakfast in Bed

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [15]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baker Delta AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, They're so gay and cute together I love them, This is such a short fic lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Delta decided to wake up early and make a breakfast in bed for his dear husband, Augustus Sinclair
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Breakfast in Bed

Delta was a large, heavy man. 7 feet tall and packed with muscle that was padded with insulating fat for the ocean. And despite that, he was as gentle as a butterfly. Oftentimes, he’d spook his dear husband Augustus Sinclair with how softly he stepped, a far cry from his heavy footsteps in Rapture. Then again, those boots he was forced to wear as a Big Daddy weren’t exactly padded.

This morning, though, he purposely made his footsteps soft as he gently lifted himself from bed and headed to the kitchen. He began to quietly get out various bowls and ingredients.

He was going to make Augustus some breakfast in bed.

Some flour, some eggs, some sugar and milk. Pancake mix. It was something they all enjoyed in the household. Specifically, Delta recalled as he poured some chocolate chips into the batter, because one could customize it with toppings and additions. Even more specifically for the former Big Daddy’s husband, almost everything sweet. Berries, chocolate in multiple forms, whipped cream, caramel- god, that man had a sweet tooth to rival Booker DeWitt!

Luckily, they had all of those in the refrigerator. It all fell into place, having cheesecake the night before. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, chocolate and caramel syrups, whipped cream (well, that’s from the pies a few nights before), and a chocolate bar that had been used for shavings. It was going to be so sweet it would hurt teeth. Except the Panamanian’s, apparently.

Honestly, it even hurt Delta’s own stomach, that much sugar, and he wasn’t even eating it! He was placing the pancakes on a plate and decorating it carefully with all the sickly sweet toppings. It was just three cakes, the rest would go to the girls, but only when they looked perfect was Delta satisfied.

He nodded to himself, and carefully took the plate to the bedroom, where Augustus was sleeping soundly. The sun was just now beginning to shine through cracks in the curtains, illuminating the bedroom and the sleeping man scattered about the large bed. He really did lay in the strangest positions, that Augustus. He even already took over Delta’s side of the bed.

Delta groaned softly, gently shaking his husband’s shoulder to wake him up. In response, the other man opened his eyes for a moment, his usual way of waking up. Until he shot up when he smelled the fragrant breakfast that had been prepared. His eyes were wide in awe, slowly taking the plate when offered.

“For me, chief?” He asked, looking between his huge husband and the sweet, sweet pancakes. Delta nodded in response, and Augustus could just blink.

“That’s such a sweet thing, thank you,” He said in amazement, “Thank you, chief.” How would he ever-

The thought was cut off with a kiss on his forehead, and Delta proudly beaming. Through a few whale noises and groans, he explained he was heading to get the girls their own pancakes, and promptly left.

It took a moment for Augustus Sinclair to dig into his graciously prepared breakfast, topped with everything he delighted in. He was shocked, honestly, but he shouldn’t have been. Delta was a natural born sweetheart. Augustus was just not used to such a kind gesture. Once the shock wore off, it made him giddy and excited; so giddy and excited that he has such a sweet husband. Oh, how he wished he could marry that man.


End file.
